


Last Stand

by Suikori



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Many many death, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suikori/pseuds/Suikori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end.<br/>At least pop-culture got the brain-eating part right.<br/>What they didn't get in the movies, the books and comics, though, was the loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Stand

Q is the last human standing, hiding in his office in MI6, using his last bullet.  
A heavy thud is the only noise coming from Mallory's corpse.

There are no more tears on his cheeks, the last of them dried long before he had to shoot Moneypenny.  
He's got a small respite. Most of the undead in MI6 are now definitely dead. With no ammunitions nor food left, he should move. Try to get out, run away to another shelter...  
But he feels reluctant to leave. This was MI6. This was his life. He feels like he owes his colleagues, his friends, to be the last agent standing.  
His only relief is that 007 probably died first. The virus... or whatever it was, started at the airport. He probably had been one of the first to turn, with his habit of jumping into the fray. Zombies wouldn't have phased him.  
Really, it's a relief. At least he didn't have to watch as his friends turned into blood-thirsty monsters... Or, rather, brain-hungry. At least pop-culture got this right.  
What they didn't get in the movies, the books and comics, though, was the loneliness. The madness the first time someone you knew, someone you loved turned into a monster.  
What they didn't say was the feeling of emptyness when you shot your best friends in the head.  
No, they never mentioned the despair either. That bone-chilling feeling spreading into your very soul when you realised you were alone.  
Q was, empty. Sad, and tired. Why leave, why find shelter? He had no means to survive, to fight, nor to find any other survivor...  
He was mulling these dark thoughts when he heard the noises.  
The groanings were telling. Another zombie had found his hideout.

He nearly laughed at the relief he felt. At least he had no choice now!

  
He was going to die.

  
After all the fights, all the horror and violence, death was a relief. He just hoped it wasn't someone from Accounting. They'd always gotten on his nerves, and frankly, when he told 007 they would be the death of him, he didn't mean it so literaly!

  
The groaning approached.

  
Q stood up, thinking it was as good a way to go as any.

 

_"This is the end then."_

He held his breath.  
He counted the steps of the zombie approaching.

 

 

 

> One.

 

Tanner. Tanner died first, shielding Mallory and Moneypenny.

 

 

 

> Two.

 

The employees of Q-Branch, all fearless in life, a force to be reckoned with in death.

 

 

 

> Three.

 

The humorless snort of the head of HR, Suzie, when she said "Trust me, Quartemaster, the only zombies I hired are in Accounting. And they run slower than these!"

 

 

 

> Four.

 

004, recently integrated into the Double-Oh program. She had fought valiantly to protect her higher-ups.

 

 

 

 

> Five.

 

005, dying on come as another batch of zombies in Russia fell on him.

 

 

 

> Six.

 

006, arriving after hell had broken loose, saving Q's life twice in a row. Laughing as the monsters closed on him.

 

 

 

> Seven.

 

God, Q didn't want to even think about 007 dying at the hands of a random zombie, in an airport, of all places!

 

 

 

> Eight.

 

Moneypenny, her screams of agony when the virus took progressed from the bit on her leg to her heart. Her pleading to be killed. The noise of her brain exploding on the ground, after Mallory shot her.

 

 

 

 

> Nine.

 

Mallory. The hollow feelings in his chest when he pulled the trigger. Mallory had been M until the last second, ordering his own execution as soon as he realised he was infected. The no nonsense he'd said "Shoot, Quatermaster." As calmly as he'd ordered agents to shoot targets for years.

 

 

 

> Ten.
> 
>  

The groanings stopped for a second.

 

The Quartermaster raised his eyes. Seeing his attacker, he couldn't help but laugh.

He let a word fall in a breath, barely a whisper.

 

_"007."_

 

And he closed his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the depressing feels.  
> This is my first publication on AO3, please tell me if you spot any mistake, English isn't my first language and I wrote this in a pinch.
> 
> Thanks to the adorable people in the 00Q fb group who told me I broke their hearts with this. Again, I'm so sorry.


End file.
